


Kiss

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Kiss

While the three of you were good with words, you were better with affection. Words could be said to anyone, but no-one hugged you the way your boys did. No-one made you feel wanted like these two did. And no-one had ever kissed you good morning like Sam and Steve did. No-one had ever said a thousand words with a single kiss like Steve and Sam did.

The sun was bright and high in the sky when you awoke. The room around you was warmth, not just because summer was creeping around the corner but because of the two men laying in bed next to you.  
“Good morning.” Sam whispered as he saw you open your eyes. He leaned down and kissed you softly causing you to smile. It was gentle but it was firm at the same time.  
“Good morning.” You said, smiling at him. “I thought you two would be out on a run.” You commented, looking at clock behind him and noticing a still sleeping Steve behind you.  
“We wanted to stay in bed today and I think Steve’s still injured.” Sam said, looking over your shoulder at the blonde.  
“His healing will kick in and he’ll be good as new very soon.” You pointed out, entwining the two of your hands. “You just have to remember to remember the positives.” You added, smiling at him.  
“I know and I’m trying to remember the positives, but I just keep thinking that I could’ve kept him safe.” Sam sighed, rolling onto his back. Rolling onto his chest you forced your boyfriend to look at you.  
“You know that wasn’t your fault right, Sam?” You asked, looking at him firmly.  
“I know.” Sam said, nodding his head. “I know that, Y/N, but I should have had his back.” He added, brow furrowing.  
“You have to stop blaming yourself, babe.” You said firmly. “It was not your fault, I know that, Steve knows it and you need to know it too.” You continued, leaning down to kiss him under the jaw.  
“She’s right you know.” Steve said suddenly causing you to jump in surprise. “It wasn’t your fault.” He repeated, rolling closer and kissing both you and Sam as a good morning. “So, stop blaming yourself, for me.”  
“Ok.” Sam finally said. “Ok I’ll try.”  
“Great.” You chirped, clapping your hands together and climbing off Sam’s chest. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, let’s get breakfast. I need some coffee.” You told them as you got out of bed and pulled a robe over your form.  
“Sounds great, doll.” Steve said, coming up behind you and kissing your cheek.  
“Steve your making the coffee.” Sam started, standing on your other side and wrapping his arm around your waist. “You make the strong stuff.” He added as you kissed the side of his face.  
You loved good morning kisses. 

“Everything aches.” You groaned, leaning against the elevator wall. “Stupid Stark and his stupidly thought out plans.”  
“You know he means well.” Steve said, standing next to you and pulling you into his side. “He just doesn’t always think the whole plan through.”  
“Remind me to never volunteer to join the two of you on a mission again.” You told him, laying your head on his chest. “It wouldn’t have even been that bad a mission if you two weren’t complaining the whole time.” You added as Steve kissed your forehead.  
“He doesn’t listen to simple instructions.” Steve grumbled, making you laugh slightly. The elevator dinged as you arrived on your floor. The two of you supported each other as you walked out onto your floor.  
“You’re back.” Sam sighed in relief, jogging out of the kitchen to pull you both into his arms. He grabbed Steve’s face in his hands and smashed his lips to the mans and passionately kissed him. The two pulled apart and Sam leaned over and kissed you with the same raw, burning, passion. “I heard someone was injured but no-one could tell me who and I was so worried- “Sam began to rant before being silenced by you kissing him again and then letting Steve kiss him.  
“We’re fine.” You assured as the two pulled apart. “Stark almost died again, but neither of us are injured.”  
“Just tired and sore.” Steve added, smirking as you groaned.  
“You’re tired? I’m the one who had to deal with you both arguing all day and all night.” You complained, leaning into Sam’s side. “Never let me go on a with just those two again.” You said, looking up at Sam.  
“I promise.” He chuckled. “Come sit in the kitchen and tell me all about them, beautiful.” He added, leading you into the kitchen with Steve following closely behind. Sam sat you both down and passed you both a plate of stew and bread.  
“I’m really glad your both home.” Sam said once you were all finished with dinner. “Really, really glad.” He added, leaning over to kiss you both quickly.  
“How about you show us how much you missed us?” Steve suggested, leaning down to kiss you both on the shoulder. The two of you smiled before allowing Steve to lead you both into the bedroom.  
You loved welcome home kisses.

Non-reader POV  
“Are you still awake, Sam?” Steve asked, without looking away from the ceiling.  
“Yeah.” Sam whispered, opening his eyes to look at the still blonde. Y/N was still fast asleep curled up between them and he didn’t want to wake her. “What’s up?”  
“I can’t sleep.” He sighed, rolling onto his side to face the man. “I keep thinking about Stark and how hurt he was.”  
“It’s not your fault, Stevie.” Sam said, reaching over their sleeping fiancé to grab the blonde’s hand. “What happened today was a terrible thing, but we can’t change what’s happened.”  
“It didn’t have to happen, maybe if I just agreed to the accords this wouldn’t have happened.” Steve sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.  
“You didn’t agree with the accords.” Sam insisted. “The accords aren’t right, and you knew that. You stuck to your values and that’s why we love you.” He added, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s knuckles.  
“And look how sticking to my values ended.” Steve snorted. “With us on the run, Bucky frozen and the team split.”  
“Shit happens Steve.” Sam said firmly. “We don’t to control everything that happens and sometimes we just have to live with what happens.”  
“You’re right.” Steve admitted, squeezing Sam’s hand. “Thank you for that Sam. You really put it all in perspective.”  
“And I really want you both to go to sleep.” Y/N commented sleepily, curling into Sam’s chest. “It’s the night-time, sleep time, not talking time.” She continued, mumbling into Sam’s chest. Both men chuckled slightly at their tired fiancé.  
“Sorry, doll.” Steve said, kissing her on her head. “Night Sammy.” He added, leaning over her to kiss Sam’s forehead.  
“Night Stevie.” Sam said, leaning up to kiss Steve’s cheek and then leant down to kiss Y/N’s forehead.  
The three of you loved the good night kisses.

Reader POV  
“Steve, where are you?” Sam barked into the com, one hand applying continuous pressure to your stomach.  
“I’m on my way.” Steve assured yet again “I’m coming I swear, don’t die on me.” He asked before letting out a grunt, presumably as he threw his mighty shield.  
“Tell that to the bleeding hole in my stomach.” You grunted as Sam tried to wrap the wound. “Sammy, I don’t think it’s working.”  
“Y/N, stop that.” Sam snapped, without looking up from fixing your wound. “You’re not allowed to die, you’re not allowed to bleed out here, do you hear me?” He growled, tying the bandage tightly.  
“You think I want to die like this?” You exclaimed, tears springing to your eyes at the way Sam spoke and the whole situation. “I want to live; I want to go home with you both and I want to grow old with my husbands.” You added, beginning to cry tears of frustration.  
“Hey, hey beautiful.” Sam soothed, wiping the tears off your face and grabbing it with both his hands. “You’re going to be fine.” He promised, kissing you fiercely with tears falling from his eyes. “You have to be.”  
“Alright you two, Steve’s stuck right now.” Rhodey’s voice broke the moment as it came over the coms. “I’m coming to help.”  
“I’m tired Sammy.” You said, leaning your forehead against his. “I’m so tired.”  
“You can sleep when we get home, because you’re going to make it, beautiful.” Sam said, kissing you again. Sam suddenly pulled back with a groan.  
“Oh man.” He groaned in pain. He looked down at his legs in shock as they began to turn to dust. “I love you both.” He said before he turned to dust and faded away. You fell back without him holding you and as your hands scrambled to grab the dust you screamed.  
“Sam!” You screamed, in pain, in fear, in grief.  
“Y/N!” Rhodey yelled, running into view. “We need to get you out of here. Where’s Sam?” He asked, lifting you off the ground and running you to the others. As the two of you ran you saw people begin to dust all around you.  
“Sam’s dead.” You kept muttering in utter shock, tears still streaming down your face.  
“What is this? What the hell is happening?” Rhodey burst out as the two of you found the rest of the team surrounding Vision’s body.  
“Oh God.” Steve said, falling back on his hunches. Rhodey sat you down next to Steve who pulled you onto his lap immediately. “Sam?” He whispered into your ear, sounding afraid of the answer.  
“He’s gone.” You told him, attempting not to sob. “He’s gone Stevie.” You repeated, burying your face in his neck.  
After several minutes of shocked silence, you and the team began to make your way back to Wakanda, with you and Steve walking several steps behind the others. You hadn’t made it that far before your bleeding stomach made itself known as you collapsed to the ground. Steve grabbed you as you laid on the ground.  
“Bruce! Help!” He called, hands attempting to stop the bleeding. “Doll keep your eyes on me. That’s it, keep your eyes open.”  
“Stevie.” You murmured, pulling his face down to yours as Bruce made it to you both. You kissed him with the last of your strength. “I love you, Stevie.” You said against his lips. You closed your eyes as Bruce barked orders at the others and Steve yelled at you to stay awake.  
You hated goodbye kisses.

Non-reader POV  
“Hey, it’s Sam, do you read me?” A voice Steve had been trying to not forget for five years said into his com, and almost made him collapse. “On your left.”  
A portal opened to his left and out stepped T’Challa, Shuri and Okoye. Steve stared in shock at the royal pair who had been dead for five years. They were back, but that meant. Just as Steve thought of the implications what he’d just realized a figure flew out of the same portal.  
Sam. His Sam was here. He was alive and he was back.  
Portals of different sizes began to open in front and behind Steve, but Steve only had eyes for Sam. It was only when people began to land and stand next to him, he remembered what they had to do.  
“Avengers!” Steve shouted, calling Mjolnir to his free hand. He breathed harshly before growling lowly, “Assemble!” Everyone surrounding him let out a battle cry as they ran/flew forward, weapons raised, and charged Thanos’ army.  
Sam attacked and buried his mechanical wings into a man’s, who was attacking Steve, chest. Sam turned to face Steve and was tackled into a hug by said man.  
“I missed you so much. I love you. I love you so much Sam.” Steve murmured between covering Sam’s face with harsh kisses. “Don’t you ever do that again.” Steve reprimanded before harshly kissing Sam on the lips.  
“I’ll try not to dust away again.” Sam teased as Steve pulled away. “When we finish this up, you’ll have to tell me all that’s happened. Steve, where’s Y/N?” Sam asked realizing Y/N was not with them. “She didn’t…”  
“She didn’t die after you dusted.” Steve promised, throwing his shield at a man attempting to attack Sam from behind. “She’s fine, she’s here somewhere.”  
“Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” Y/N’s teasing voice came over the com.  
“Y/N.” Sam sighed in relief. While he and Steve rejoined the fight, both were actively looking for their wife.  
“Sammy?” The woman asked in shock. “Holy shit, Sammy. Have you found Stevie? Where are you both?” She asked quickly.  
“Y/N we’re fine, we’re together. Where are you?” Steve asked, throwing the hammer at another of Thanos’s men.  
“She’s with me.” Clint cut in. “Very touching reunion, you lot but we have the gauntlet. What do you want us to do with this thing, Cap?” Steve didn’t reply as he heard T’Challa over the coms take the gauntlet.  
“Sam watch it!” Steve shouted as someone tried to get the other man. Before Sam could turn around or Steve could throw one of his weapons at the attacker, a black mist like that of Wanda’s stopped the weapon and turned it back on its owner.  
“Y/N!” Both men shouted as the H/C floated into their line of sight.  
“Sammy! Stevie!” She yelled dropping in front of them. “You’re alive. You’re really here.” She cried, wrapping her arms around him first to kiss him deeply. “I love you so much.” She said as Steve wrapped his arms around the two.  
“I love you too, beautiful. But we should probably get back to the battle.” Sam suggested as you all dodged another attack.  
“Good idea.” Y/N said, raising a large amount of Thanos’s army and made them smash into each other and threw them far away. “Just know when this is all over you aren’t leaving our sight for a long time.” She added, kissing the man before re-joining the fight.  
“A very long time.” Steve added on, throwing Thor’s hammer at some of the creatures. Sam smiled as he followed the two of you into the fight, he was back.  
Reader POV  
Going into the battle you knew not everyone would make it. Natasha and Tony would always be remembered for the sacrifice they made.  
The snap Bruce made had brought everyone back. After the battle you found Wanda and had a reunion with your sister. Clint went home to his family, Thor and the rest of the Asgardians went back to New Asgard, though you’d heard that Thor joined the Guardians, and Bruce was trying to fix things back in New York.  
And as for you, Steve and Sam, the three of you had moved into the country. You’d all retired from The Avengers and had Fury help you get a house off the books.  
“Hey, beautiful. You’re a million miles away.” Sam commented, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Want to tell me where you went?”  
“Just thinking about how lucky I am.” You said, leaning back into his hold. “I’ve Wanda and I’ve got both my boys. That’s more than I thought I’d have five years ago.”  
“We’re the lucky ones.” Sam said, spinning you in his hold. “How many people can say they have you in their life?”  
“We could argue about this, or we could join Steve up in bed.” You suggested, wiggling your eyes at the man who chuckled.  
“I like the way you think, beautiful.” Sam said, leaning down and kissing you on the forehead. Sam took your hand in his and lead you up to the bedroom. Steve was laying on top of the covers in just his boxers, flicking through the T.V.  
“You found her.” Steve said as you two came into the bedroom. “We were missing you doll.”  
“Missed you too Stevie.” You told him, curling next to him. He leaned down to kiss you on your head causing you to smile.  
These moments were your favourite. The ones with soft kisses because they showed none of you were worried about dying or making the last kiss count. They were the most rare of them all and you loved every single one of them.


End file.
